


Tutoring

by XxBloodYRevengexX (Vicktor_Horror)



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/XxBloodYRevengexX
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315416
Kudos: 4





	1. Mr. Way

Frank POV

If anyone asks, I would tell them that Professor Way was okay. That he was nice, but not necessarily my type. During classes, I barely looked at his face at all. Some of my friends would even be so blunt to say that I hated his fucking guts.  
I didn't look at professor Way at all during the day. That was, at least, until the bell rang.

****

The bell rings and I stand from my desk. Pushing my hair behind my ear, I sneak a shy glance at Professor Way, who is talking to a girl who is clearly flirting with him. Against my will, i feel jealousy crawl up my back. ‘He's Mine!” i want to yell at her. But I don’t. I keep my mouth shut and head down the corridor, talking with some friends, until I reach classroom number A27.  
Then, I say goodbye to my friends and go inside.  
Classroom A27 is an old nurse station that is now currently being used for Mr. Way’s private monday-afternoon tutoring. In order to keep up the appearance of normalcy, I take out my english book and place it on the desk. It takes Mr. Way 10 minutes to get to me. When he comes into the room, I make an effort to keep my head down.  
“Ready to get started, Iero?” Mr. Way asks, taking off his bag and grabbing a book from it. “Sorry it took so long. I got… sidetracked.”  
Mr. Way closes the door then and locks it. Instantly, my head goes up.  
“I say you talking to her, Mr. Way.” I tell him. It comes out before I can stop it.  
Instantly, Mr. Way turns red and bites his lip. Then, he sneers.  
“Jealous, are you, kitten?”  
He reaches out across the table and grabs my neck. Nearly instantly, I feel myself beginning to harden.  
“Upset that she might be getting my attention as well? Want me all to yourself?”  
His hands. God, his hands…. He picks me up by my neck and drags me over to him from across the table. He drops me on the floor. I sit up and his bulge is in my face. My mouth waters.  
“Show me why you should be the only person I fuck, kitten.” he tells me. Then, I watch him slowly undo his belt, slip down his boxers, and let his member spring free.  
Instantly, I take him in my mouth. I moan immediately at the sweet/salty taste. Professor Gerard holds onto my head and pushes himself deep down my throat until I gag.  
I’m in heaven.  
I hold onto his hips and push him deeper. And deeper.  
He whimpers gently and between his teeth, attempting to keep this session quiet.  
“Good boy.” he whispers. “Such a good kitten.”  
I relax my throat and let my tongue feel every crevice and bump on him. In my mouth, he hardens and grows. Then, slowly, I raise my eyes.  
He looks glorious. His lips are parted and he’s breathing rapidly through his mouth; his eyes are closed. I love him like this. I’d let his dick live in my mouth if I could keep him like this.  
He leaks in my mouth, and the warm saltiness slides down my throat. I shut my eyes and slide him in and out of my mouth rapidly. His breathing changes. He growls and grabs my hair. Hard. Then, he begins thrusting into my mouth even harder.  
In the silence of the study room, all that is heard is his heavy breathing, and the sound of my gag reflex being activated over and over and over.  
He’s enormous.

Just as I can’t take it anymore, he lets go of my head and I fall back. Mr. Way licks his lips and his eyes dart over to the cot leftover in the corner.  
“Get on the bed, Iero.” he tells me. “Ass up.”  
I do as he says, quickly and readily. I want this. Ever since he last fucked me, I wanted this. All I ever want is him. Forever and always.

He follows me to the cot and gets up on it after me. My body is vibrating in the anticipation. He doesn’t have to ask if I’m clean. Because he knows I am. He also knows I prep for him daily, so he can just go right into pounding.  
He grabs his dick and touches my ass with it. It’s warm and wet. This gets a whimper out of me, which Mr. Way immediately shushes. He then unbuttons his flannel and gags me with it.  
“Face down, kitten.”  
I obey without a single hesitation. Slowly, he raises his dick to my hole. And then, he enters.  
No amount of prep ever fully prepares me for this moment. As his dick makes room for itself in my tight ass, I gasp at the pain. Mr. Way grunts and lets out a couple of soft curses.  
Further. Futher.  
My ass feels full already, but I know there’s so much more to go.  
Further. And further. And stop.  
I feel his balls hit my ass. Mr. Way grunts and relaxes his body a bit. Then, he begins. He pulls out and pushes back in. Instantly, he hits my prostate on the first try. I scream like I’m on fire. Thank God for the gag.  
Mr. Way reaches around and wraps his hand around my dick, which is hard and throbbing. He gives it a squeeze. I know what this means. No touching it. No rubbing it. No cumming. I nod and Mr. Way squeezes my ass to show he understood.  
Then, he begins to pound me. The only sound in the room that is heard quite then is the sound of skin slapping together again and again. I’m melting. I’m melting into the bed and Mr. Way takes me as hard as he can. My ass feels raw and burns, but I take it for Mr. Way. I’d take anything for him.  
My head is spinning from the pleasure. At some point in between the sex, everything goes black; but when it returns, Mr. Way is still in me. His chest is pressed against my back and he’s fucking me like there’s no tomorrow. His breath is hot against my neck. The bed creaks and i hold onto it tightly as he presses me down and pounds and grinds me into the thin mattress.  
“fuck baby…” he gasps.  
I raise my ass to give him a better angle and he moans. His hands move to my waist and he's pounding even harder. My head spins again.  
And just like that, he cums. Hard. He gasps and curses like a sailor. His hands claw and dig into my skin as he rides his orgasm out.  
My ass fills up. And i have to think pure things to keep myself from cumming.  
The feeling without him is an empty one. I feel like a piece of me is missing. And I want it again. Mr. Way flips me over and sits on my chest.  
“Clean me off, kitten. Come on.”  
His voice is ragged and uncontrolled and… sexy. I whimper as he un-gags me. Immediately, my mouth moves towards his dick. I clean all the cum off him and swallow every single little bit.  
He pets my head and gags me again. Then, Mr. Way slides down my body, over to my hard member, and slides it in his mouth. I cum nearly instantly at the feeling of his hot, experienced mouth tracing circles on my cock. Mr. Way swallows all the cum like an experienced whore and sucks me through the orgasm. Then, he releases my dick with a pop.  
“You’ve been so good today, kitten.” he murmurs.  
Mr. Way lies down then and allows me to rest on him as we both catch our breaths.  
I love him.  
But this, i can never say. Mr. Way is married.  
He kisses me softly and i let him slip his tongue into my mouth. It's slow, but soft. Soon enough, I'm hard again. His hands caress my skin.  
His hands part my legs and, just like the first time he did it, i let him. He slides into me and takes me again. I shut my eyes to enjoy the feeling.

\------------------------------------------------------

I'm scared. But there's something about his eyes that keep me frozen. He's hard. I can see it through his pants.  
I'm shaking as he undoes his pants button and releases his member. It's huge. And I've never…. I've… never….  
On my chair, i freeze up and mr. Way stands in front of me. His member is in front of my face.  
The door is locked.  
If i screamed, could anyone hear me?  
His hands dind my mouth and his fingers slide between my lips. I part them immediately. He smiles.  
“good boy.”  
The words send a chill straight down to my manhood. And i open my mouth for him.

His dick slides in. And i whimper. My heart beats fast. Mr. Way grunts and holds onto my hair.  
“relax your throat, kitten. And stick out your tongue.”  
I obey immediately.  
And he fucks my mouth so hard my throat hurts the next day.  
Next week, when he asks me to go in for tutoring, i do. I let him do it again. And again. Soon, my mouth belongs to him. I dream of the taste of his cum and only want Him.  
Then, he takes my ass. Against the study-room door, he holds me up and carefully takes me.  
And im hooked.  
He tells me im hotter than his wife.  
He tells me he wants to fuck me as often and as hard as he can.  
We start meeting in staff bathrooms and during lunch hours. I moan his name into gags and into my pillow at night while touching myself.  
“I love you.”  
My eyes snap open to see Gerard’s face. His eye sare wet and sincere. I swallow. He thrusts again.  
“I love you.” he groans.  
He rests his head on my shoulder and begins kissing my neck as his body moves on its own accord. He’s fucking me hard, but somehow, it’s different now. My body feels lighter. Hotter. I want him more than ever.  
I wrap my arms around him and he removes my gag.  
“I love you too, Gerard.” I whimper.  
And he kisses me. It’s deep and full of everything I’ve always wanted. In that moment, he cums. I hold him in my arms. He's mine.


	2. Lust

Gerard POV

I hadn’t expected to actually get close to him but it happened somehow. Somehow, I ended falling in love with him.  
Maybe it had something to do with the fighting at home. My wife and I hadn’t been seeing eye-to-eye lately. Maybe that’s why I fell for Frank. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was his beautiful eyes… the way he bit into the end of his pen whenever he was thinking. The way his eyes were wide and innocent when he looked at me.  
Another one of our sessions. The door is barely closed and I’m already hard. He’s sitting on the table. He’s already begun undoing his pants.

His lips feel amazing. I thrust deeper and deeper down his throat. He gags and his eyes water, but I can’t stop. I keep going. My hands reach over to grab his hair. He doesn’t stop me. Through the sounds of his gag reflex being activated over and over, I feel him whimper and gasp. His cheeks redden. I press him to the chair. Deeper. His eyes snap open for a moment before they roll back in pleasure. I stroke his hair.  
“So close, baby. Swallow like a good boy.”  
My voice is husky. I barely recognize it. And then, I cum so hard I can barely hold myself up. Frank spasms. Then, he slowly swallows.  
Instantly, I am overcome with a deep guilt. I look at Frank. His pupils are expanded and he’s out of breath. From one of the edges of his lips, my cum drips out.  
Stepping back, I put myself back in my pants and take a deep breath.  
“Iero, I…” I begin. Then silence. There’s nothing for me to say. That’s when he speaks. And I know I’m hooked.  
“I wanted it, Mr. Way. I really really wanted that.”  
Silence. My eyes trail down to the bulge in his pants. He follows my eyes and soon, his hand also finds the bulge. He strokes it gently and whimpers.  
And I watch him. He palms himself through his jeans and then undoes the button. I watch him stroke himself over and over. Our eyes are locked together as his body shakes and trembles. When he cums, it’s the prettiest thing ever. And that’s when I know I have to see it again.  
I pick him up from the chair. He’s limp in my arms.  
“I want your ass.” I whisper into his ear.  
Frank tenses up for a moment. Then, he relaxes.  
“Yes, daddy.” he murmurs. “I’ll prepare myself just for you.”

______________________________________

Frank POV

The plug is painful. Even covered in lube, the feeling of something going into my ass  
seems to split me open. Sitting on my bed, I slowly lower myself onto it. I’m doing this for Mr. Way. I’m doing this for him.  
I gasp when the thickness of the plug splits me so far open that I swear I’m bleeding. Then, the plug ends. I fall onto my stomach and whimper at the feeling.  
It’s in me. And it hurts. And it feels amazing. I got one with a pretty little sequin. Something pretty for Mr. Way to take out.  
Mr. Way….  
Slowly, I open my legs and place my pillow between them. I grind slow and sure, each time harder than the last. Ohgod my ass. It’ll be his soon. It’s that thought that makes me cum into my pillow.  
I fall asleep with the plug in. I wash it daily and keep it in for a week. Then, I switch to a bigger size. I buy myself a dildo and stick it to the shower wall. It hurts, but I endure it. As it penetrates me at an even speed, deeper and deeper, I imagine that it’s Mr. Way, making me his with every movement.

Then, the day finally comes. Mr. Way bends me over the table and takes out my plug. I gasp at the pleasure.  
“Good boy.” he murmurs. And then, he’s in. And it’s better than any dildo or any butt plug. He’s warm, and pulsating, and so thick.  
I claw at the table as Mr. Way grunts and curses.  
In and out. I’m so deep in the pleasure that my knees wobble. Mr. Way holds me up.  
“Faster. Harder, daddy!”  
He obliges. And it burns. But I love every moment of it until he cums, filling my ass with his seed.

______________________________________

Gerard POV

I said something I can never take back. Beneath me, my wife moans my name, but I’m full of guilt.  
I told him that I loved him. In the heat of the moment, I told him that.  
But I can never be his. No matter how much I want to be.


	3. His

Gerard POV

She’s pregnant. Because of course she is. She tells me this through tears of joy. I’m happy too. Ecstatic. But there’s a part of me that can’t help the guilt that’s eating me alive.   
Frank. It’ll have to end. I won’t continue now that there’s a baby on the way. I can’t. I’m many things, but I refuse to be a deadbeat.   
I tell him this one day after class and watch his face fall. I can’t look at him as his eyes fill up with tears.   
“Fuck you,” he spits bitterly, “Fuck you, I HATE you!”  
He stands up to leave, I grab his arm and yank him back. He fights me, but doesn’t successfully release himself.   
“Frank.”  
“Let me Go!”  
“No. Frank, listen to me.”   
He stops. The tears pouring down his face won’t stop. I sigh.   
“Don’t cry, kitten.”  
“Don’t call me that. I hate you!”  
“Sweetheart.”  
I kiss him. His lips are salty.   
And I cave. Again. I drag him to the back of the classroom, drag him into the storage closet, and fuck him mindlessly - like my life depended on it. I press him hard to my body and claim his neck, his lips, his cheeks. His moans are majestic. Through his tears, he moans my name. He tells me that he loves me.  
I can’t leave him. I can’t. Every thrust brings us closer together. For the first time ever, I moan when I cum.   
It ends. And the guilt begins.   
“Mr Way?”  
I’m crying. Holding my head in my hands and crying.   
“M-Mr Way?”  
He reaches for me. And I panic. I lash out. I hit him. He gasps. And then he shakes.   
From my place on the floor, I can see my semen dripping down his legs. My chest tightens. I’ve ruined him. That’s all I’ve done. Ruined him.   
“I ruined you.”  
I don’t recognize my voice.   
He snaps out of his panic and blinks.  
“What? Gerard, you didn’t-”  
“You’re just a kid,” I gasped, the air in my throat becoming tighter and tighter, “And I did this to you.”  
Silence. I’m shaking. Looking at the thin line of cum and shaking.  
“I raped you.”  
“You didn’t-”  
“I did.”  
Silence.   
“I co-erced you.”  
“Gerard-”  
“And you had no choice but to let me-”  
My face suddenly stung. It took me a moment to process that i’d been slapped in the face. Frank was now next to me, both his hands on my face.   
“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Frank said fiercely.  
“You know no one would believe that.”  
“No one else matters.”  
"The judge matters."  
"The judge?"  
"I'm going to tell them. What i did to you."   
"You didn't do anything wrong-"  
"Frank, i am your teacher!" He freezes. His eyes go wide. "Did you really think you would've initiated something like this on your own, Frank?"   
I stood up. Suddenly Frank seemed very small.  
"That you could've run from me if you'd wanted to? That you could've stopped me in any way?"  
Im close to him now. He's up against the wall and his eyes are damp.  
"I didn't want to stop it." He whispered. "I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. And I enjoyed it. Every moment of it."  
A pang in my chest. A pang of sorrow.   
"Frank. You don't mean that."  
"I do."  
His hand slides down and takes some of the cum from his legs. I watch him bring it up and lick it off his fingers. Slowly. I feel something I know well stir and begin to stiffen.  
I step back. I can't. Not again.   
"Mr Way." Frank states plainly. "I want this. Every time, I want it. I am the age of consent. You did not force me."  
He steps forward. I step back.   
"If you want me to leave, tell me you don't love me. And I'll leave."  
I can't. The words don't come out. I can't move. I can't breathe. My heart is beating so fast I think it'll fall out.   
"Mr. Way."  
He slides his hands down my body and I shiver. He's stiff already. And I know what he wants.   
A part of me wanted it as well.   
My head goes fuzzy. And when it returns, he's buried inside me. And it’s unlike anything I’d ever felt before. Hot and hard. Pulsating… and thick. My own fingers never felt this good.   
The pain seems to complete me as I take it. And take it. And take it until Frank finally cums inside my hole.   
And I’m his’. And I know it, he knows it. We both know it.

______________________________________

We run away together that very night. I leave a note and most of my money to my wife.   
The night is dark and rain comes out of nowhere. The car hydroplanes.


End file.
